


tHE TRUE ENDING OF HOPE AND DESPAIR AND LIES AND STUFF

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And miu, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Because i need some thing, Cause im so frickin gay, Consensual Violence, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gay Rights, I hate korekiyo, I wrote this on the spot, Inspired By Undertale, Junko is a creepy fuck, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nosebleed, Ouma has a magical talking dick, Pentagons, Pretty sexy shit here, Salt, TRIGGER WARNING FOR VORE, Tears, The next chapter is tomorrow, This actually got really dark, Wait who the fuck is saihara again, boobs, light spoilers, space jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: When Ouma learns the ways of Anime, he and Shirogane summon the demonspawn herself, BECAUSE JUNKO ENOSHIMA WAS TOTALLY RELEVANT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoilers, but mostly one liners about how disgusting Korekiyo is and Maki's true skill. But like you'd only notice those spoilers if you'ce already been spoiled or played the game.
> 
> Also why can't I write Junko without a harem of two?

It was a dark and stormy night minus the magical flying space T-rex while Ouma binged watched School Days. Because the plot twist is the school was in space all along. Boom.

 

Kokichi stared at the screen in mild discomfort while the chick stabbed the other chick. Then he shrugged as Tsumugi stared at him with that drooly face. Not out of lust cause to be honest Tsumugi's gay as fuck, no one can tell me otherwise. No canon or not canon event can convince me.

 

Then she grabbed him by the arm and took him to a giant pentagon. For you see, the School Days anime thing was in fact laced with mind control because Tsumugi wasn't really a cosplayer. She was the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PLOT CONTRIVANCE. And therefore can do whatever the fuck the author wants because this author is too lazy to think of a legit talent other than weeb.

 

For this secret Shsl learned from the Shsl  ~~Bible Worshipper~~ Art Chick of the gods. And from there, the devil. Some depressed blonde chick from another world who willingly got smashed into itty bitty pieces and Satan saw her and was like "Holy shit bruh. Here ya go, ya better than me babe."

 

And now that story was an anime, and being the Danganronpa fangirl that she is, and seeing as some random person kidnapped everyone, what better time to get someone to help her summon such a creature?

 

Ouma and Tsumugi kneeled before the pentagon, bowing down. Then after various attempts to summon the demon (pretty sure Kokichi twerked somewhere but even Tsumugi has standards and non-lethally shot him up with a machine gun), they beheaded Shinguuji and smashed his skull against the pentagon where it splattered like a grapefruit. Because the only way to summon satan is to sacrifice incest-ers.

 

In a pink, fluffy, lip smacking, ok puff of sexy smoke the hellspawn emerged. "Sup." She groped her breasts and Ouma decided to straight while Tsumugi gayed really damn hard.

 

Gonta walked by, and upon seeing Ouma being straight, realized something was really really bad. Only the devil itself could have that power!

 

He picked up Iruma's sleeping form and curled it up like a basketball. Cause Space Jam is grape flavoured.

 

Then he slam dunked that bitch into the Junko hellspawn's head. He bounced off like a bouncy ball into Yumeno. Miu however became a tomato, which Tenko picked up and shoved into Ouma's ass.

 

Tenko then suplexed Gonta off of her magic wife, and with the power of pure perfect lesbians, flew into space and survived the killing game while being trailed by happy rainbows. Himiko probably passed out somewhere.

 

Having a tomato in his butt turned Ouma so on, his dick jumped up and he gave himself a blowjob.

 

Maki walked by, with Kaede in her arms all bridal style (they got married, Gonta was the bridesmaid and Monokuma was the priest cause even evil robot bears have a soft spot for cute lesbians). and saw Junko and Tsumugi really fuckin weirded out by Ouma being Ouma. Being a fuckin Assassin's Creed no scope expert, Maki punched him in the gut with a flying chair (cause she ain't touchin that bitch while Kaede is occupying her hands).

 

Ouma flew out into the void but respawned five seconds later, fully normal. Well not normal cause he's fuckin Kokichi but still.

 

Junko creepily smiled and groped herself before snapping her fingers and they all teleported to a UFO.

 

Everyone! Monokuma, not his kids though they were in college, stood on a podium while a burning cow was drowning.

 

Angie was too busy painting a picture of the dying cow to care about any of this. Good for you Angie. You deserve better than them.

 

Ouma was being suffocated by Junko's boobs (which are fuckin hot). Tsumugi recorded it. Maki did a backflip in the distance while Kaede played Chopin. Gonta curled up into a ball and cried.

 

That got everyone to stop. Whoever made Gonta cry was a fuckin jerk and should be destroyed. Even Junko, the heartless bitch that she was, could agree.

 

"Who made you cry?" Kaede asked while Maki wrapped her small perfect piano angel in a rug.

 

"Gonta lost his juice box." He whispered, before sobbing like an emo but much better because Gonta isn't bitchy like an emo. Gonta is perfect, fight me bitch.

 

All of the sudden, there was slurping! Ouma Kokichi had the juicebox!

 

Monokuma gasped for shock value. Everyone shrugged it off. Ouma would do a shitty thing like that.

 

Junko-satan transported them into a cockroach's intestines during the 80s where Kokichi would be executed.

 

In a glass bottle, Kokichi was handcuffed, kinky.

 

Maki didn't give a damn and was hugging Kaede.

 

Kaede was being hugged. She's a pure angel. Who the fuck is Saihara?

 

Angie was being vored.

 

Gonta was smiling cause Himiko had sent him a juice box in the mail.

 

Junko was sitting there, groping herself again. Tsumugi was in her lap, watching anime. Attack On Titan Season 8 to be specific. On her I-pod six fifty. She's a fuckin weeb, Junko realized. "Still better than Mikan," she whispered to a chicken with a unicycle.

 

You know Junko, this is why no one likes you. You're an abusive bitch.

 

This is why Mikan is eating out Chiaki and not you. And Chiaki isn't even a person! She's a computer program! Though that's kinda like a robot, and do robots have dicks? Maybe that's another reason Mikan gets turned on by her. But wait Mikan's like really gay.

 

Wait what the frick is happening?

 

Ouma screamed. It was as if Christmas morning was chainsawed by the Whats.

 

Ouma was stabbed again and again by flying knife bullets. His dick bitchslapped him in the pelvis. "Fuck you!" It said. Ouma saddened and no one cried. Not even the birds and emojis.

 

"Bae!" He screamed how to Junko, who was lowkey groping her breasts. Junko stepped on him with a boob, killing him while Tsumugi groped her ass.

 

Then the Killing Game ended, everyone was happy and perfect and and and

I..

 

 

I can't-

 

"Makoto!"

* * *

 

The boy looked up and saw his girlfriend. He sighed and turned off the computer, that document wasn"t worth it. He was trying to vent, something. Maybe making terrible OCs wasn't the best idea.

 

This whole fake game story was supposed to make him feel better. Write some bad scenario with other kids instead of your friends. The basis of his 'New Danganronpa' idea. Then you can think 'At least I still got my pals!'

 

But no he doesn't. So few actually made it. Could it of been stopped? So many people, countless losses yet these close people hurt him the most.

 

Kyouko ruffled his hair. "Hey we need to check on the Neo World Program. Future Foundation is getting new updates at the moment, looks like we're almost done!"

 

Makoto nodded. He forced a smile as Kirigiri placed a kiss on his cheek as he rose from his chair.

 

But he took one quick glance at his computer and then marched on with his partner.

 

At the very least Junko was gone.

 

At the very least, she can't ruin other's hope anymore.


End file.
